Hogwart -Next Generation (My Thoughts Whilst Writing)
by SkyWriterGirl
Summary: This is some of my thoughts so far whilst I was writing Hogwarts- Next Generation... Well some. Thank You J.K Rowling for the mastepiece we call Harry Potter :)


The train was surprisingly roomy. The carriage wasn't as small as it looked. Albus, Rose and James were all sitting together and looking at the chocolate frogs that were jumping out of the boxes James had opened.

(Okay so I know in the movies there was two other girls in the train with them but not in my version haha)

"Don't waste them James!" Rose shrieked, making a feeble attempt to catch one that jumped onto the window. Albus laughed as it jumped out of the window and flew down to some unknown carriage.

(I wanted to add something similar to when Harry first went to Hogwarts.)

It gave him a perfect image of what his father meant when he told him how he first got his chocolate frog when he met Uncle Ron. Nerves had engulfed Albus all morning. James was in Gryffindor but what if he didn't make it? What if he was put in Slytherin? He didn't like the thought. He remembered Uncle Ron saying everyone in Slytherin goes bad.

(His worry for being placed in Slytherin seemed to be really big when James was teasing him in the epilogue of J.K Rowling's final book)

'Don't think like that Al! Remember what Dad says, the sorting hat takes your thoughts into account. Think of Gryffindor!' Albus thought to himself vigorously. "Al? Are you ok? Your face is all scrunched up." Rose was looking at Albus as if he was some strange new creature that had been discovered for the first time in history. "Oh yeah, fine just you know… thinking." He felt redness creeping up the back of his neck, making its way up to his ears.

(Although they are cousins, Rose and Albus are a bit like Harry and Hermione's relationship and James and Rose are like Ron and Hermione in a way.)

"Let me guess…about the sorting? I'm really nervous. Do you think I'll get placed in Gryffindor?" Rose asked Albus whilst untucking her red hair from behind her ears. "Definitely! You've got all the traits. You're brave, chivalrous…definitely chivalrous." Rose laughed. "I wouldn't mind being put in Ravenclaw…maybe Hufflepuff." Rose looked out of the window at the fields they were now passing. "What about Slytherin?"

(Rose has a sort of secret fear of being put in Slytherin.)

Albus wondered if she was like him. Not wanting to be put in Slytherin. "Well…I guess if the sorting hat placed me there. You know what Dad said though." She looked into Albus' eyes and asked him, already knowing the answer, "Would you mind being put in Slytherin." Yes! Of course I would! Don't be daft! Albus felt like speaking his mind but instead he said, "Well, Yes but if the sorting hat placed me there I wouldn't mind." Rose laughed. "I know you would mind. I saw you this morning saying you didn't want to be sorted into Slytherin to Aunt Ginny!" The redness was creeping further and further up Albus' head. "Ok…Well so would you! You didn't mention it you just said Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff!" Albus' cheeks were bright red now. His cousin was definitely smarter than they gave her credit for.

Two blonde headed boys were walking down and stopped at the carriage occupied by Albus, Rose and James. They opened the door and smiled lazily. Rose thought they were incredibly handsome. She was turning the same colour as Albus. "Hello. I'm Lysander. Lysander Scamander. This is my brother Lorcan. "Oh! Hello. I'm Rose and these are my cousins James and Albus." "James and Albus? Aren't those the Potters?" the boy called Lorcan said to his identical brother. "Yes we are." James said proudly but he was rather embarrassed to be addressed as one of the 'Potters.' "Are you twins by any chance?" Rose asked seeing they were completely identical. "Yes, what gave it away?" They said simultaneously. Rose giggled and turner her gaze back out the window. "You must be Albus?" Lysander held out his hand. Albus took it and shook it slowly. "I've seen you at dinner James. Good to meet you in person." James shook his hand quickly then withdrew it. "And Rose. I'll see you later too then. By the way we're second years. I'm a Hufflepuff and my dear brother here is a Ravenclaw. Good luck!"

(I don't know for sure what year Lorcan and Lysander, sons of Luna Lovegood, started Hogwarts.)

Lysander turned around and walked back up the corridor followed by his brother. They heard Lorcan say some way up the corridor, "Ooh they've got liquorice wands!"

"I guess the trolley's coming." James licked his lips and smiled. "Lorcan and Lysander aren't in my classes. Apparently their a bit…you know." "Off the wall." Rose said. Her eyes looked sleepy. Albus thought she could have been thinking of other words for apparently like supposedly or ostensibly. "You don't have a crush on them…do you?" Albus' eyes were huge as he saw Rose blush uncontrollably. James started laughing. "Yeah right! Uncle Ron would kill you!" "Well…I'm going to go change into my robes! You'd better too." Rose walked out of the carriage swiftly. Once they thought Rose was out of earshot James started laughing loudly. "Look at his big grey-blue wandering eyes!" James' poor impression of Rose made Albus start laughing too as the pulled out their robes they had only just recovered. "We could always tell Uncle Ron?" Albus added when they finally sat down in their robes. "Yeah and she'll get a howler the next day." Rose walked back into the carriage looking at the boy's guilty faces. "What did you do…?" She ran over to her trunk and opened it to check all her things were still there. Albus saw there was a pictures of Hugo and her parents taped on the inside with spellotape. Just as she finished checking the train shuddered to a halt. They were there. They had arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They met the half giant, Hagrid, at Hogsmeade station. 'Dad's right, he really is huge!' Albus thought when he first saw him. The boat ride was a bit uneventful and quite. Hagrid talked a lot about Harry, asking how he was and how his life was. Albus gave short answers, slightly overwhelmed by the large stranger talking about his parent in such a way with his booming voice. Walking into the Great Hall, Albus' body was trembling with nerves. He got closer to Rose. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. A few names were called from the hat. Albus heard the occasional, cry of 'HUFFLEPUFF' or 'RAVENCLAW' Once Albus finally got over his fear there were only a three students left, Rose Albus and… "Malfoy, Scorpius."

(The son of Draco has the same sort of…attitude as Draco first had. I don't think I'll make him 'befriend' Rose and Albus as some people do but you never know )

A well-aged woman was standing up on the raised platform at the front of the Great Hall holding an ancient looking hat. A short blonde-haired boy walked up. He had a pale face with a pointed nose. "Hmm…A Malfoy! Pure-Blood. Long line… You ought to be… SLYTHERIN!" There was a huge cheer from the green and silver end. The boy walked over looking pleased with himself. "Potter, Albus" This was it. He was about to be sorted. Albus gulped and walked onto the platform. He felt the sudden weight of the hat on his head and smiled. 'Please not Slytherin. I'm a lion! I know it!' Albus was saying inside his head. "Ah…another Potter. I heard the same thing with your father. Not Slytherin… It really could take you to glory… I see it all in your head. I think you should be… GRYFFINDOR!"

(Most people say that Albus should be Slytherin and James Hufflepuff but I thought they should be in Gryffindor.)

Cheering split open his ears. Happiness was rushing through his veins whilst he jogged over to Gryffindor table and sat next to his brother. "Weasley, Rose" Rose sat on the stool and waited for the hat to be set on top of her head. "Another Weasley!" The hat stated dramatically. "I thought I was finally rid of you. I know where you belong. It's a routine now. GRYFFINDOR!" Rose shrieked and ran over to Gryffindor table and sat next to Albus, a grin pasted on her face.

The well-aged woman stood up from a chair that was standing on the platform behind a long table that seated all of the staff. "Welcome new students!" Her smile was warm like a grandmother's hug. "I am Professor McGonagall the headmistress here at Hogwarts for those of you who don't know! I hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts. Enjoy your food. Tuck in everyone!" Food magically appeared on the table as soon as Professor McGonagall was seated.

(I thought Professor McGonagall could still be Headmistress.)

James immediately grabbed two chicken wings and started eating as if he had never eaten before. Rose was staring at him disgusted. "Wap?" James said his mouth filled with food. Rose shook her head and cut off some meatloaf and placed it on her plate. Albus looked at them and followed Rose's action taking a piece of meatloaf from a plate and adding some grave and mashed potatoes. "Pass the gravy please Al." Rose said. James cut in and grabbed the gravy bowl first, spilling it onto Rose's new robes. "James!" Rose shrieked. She quickly pulled out her wand and waved it, making the gravy vanish. She hurriedly stashed it back inside her robes as the headmistress started to stride over to Gryffindor table. She sat next to Albus smiling. "You must be Albus. Welcome to Gryffindor and you too Miss Rose." The professor's smile sent warm feelings through Albus' body. He thought he knew it from somewhere. "Do I know you…um Professor?" Albus blurted out. The professor laughed. "Yes. I visited you and your brother often when you were quite young. So, are you glad that you were sorted into Gryffindor?" "Yes. I was extremely nervous though!" Rose said smiling. 'Why was Rose always so good with new people?' Albus said in his mind. "I was nervous too." Albus said rather timidly. McGonagall smiled again. "Well I am your head of house. When I became Headmistress after Professor Snape…" All of a sudden her face became grief stricken but quickly recovered to her usual smile. "I couldn't let my position as head of house go! I'm too loyal to Gryffindor!"

( And Head of House)

She gave one last smile and walked back up to the platform at the front of the hall. All of a sudden desserts appeared on the table. James grabbed a large slice of cake, icing covering his hands. Rose shook her head and looked back to Albus who was picking up a huge chocolate glazed doughnut. "How can he eat like that?" Rose picked up a jam filled doughnut and bit into it making a neat little hole. "I don't know. Dad says he was born with food in his hands." Albus laughed, wiping the chocolate from his mouth. "Gross!" Rose shook her head again and ate the last of her doughnut. After a while of eating and talking Professor McGonagall stood up once more. "It's sad to say that the wonderful fest is now over." The last entrails of food disappeared. "Your prefects shall now show you to your dorms! Good night." She sat once again. "Come this way Gryffindor first years! I will show you to your dorms! My name is Indigo Kaybur and this is Leo Dawson. We are the Gryffindor prefects. Please follow us." The walked out of the hall all of the first years following them like sheep. There was a lot of climbing stairs on the way up. They came to a stop at a portrait of a fat lady. "Hippogriffs" The portrait swung open as the girl called Indigo was saying "Remember that password! It will be changed every so often by the fat lady, the portrait." "I don't appreciate being called that!" The portrait spoke as she swung shut. "Will the girls please follow me and the boys follow Leo!" Indigo started walking up a staircase on the right side of the common room. Rose followed her and mouthed the word 'Night!' Albus nodded and followed Leo upstairs. "This is your room. You'll share with each other all your time at Hogwarts so you should hold good relationships with them. Goodnight." Leo walked down the hall to another dorm. "Night!" he called over his shoulder. Albus entered the dorm in front with the four other boys who had followed the prefect. Opening the door there was a dramatic gust of wind as the door opened. All of their things were at the end of each bed. Albus' trunk was at the bottom of a bed at the window looking out onto the quidditch pitch. "This is awesome!" said a tall brown haired boy. "I'm Owen Fitzpatrick." The boy smiled. "I'm Albus, Albus Potter." "You're the son of Harry Potter!" A black haired boy was staring at Albus, astonished. "Umm, yeah." Albus was smiling awkwardly. "I'm Kaiden. Kaiden Russo." A blonde haired boy smiled shyly and said "I'm Tony. Tony Longbottom." "Your professor Longbottom's son?" Albus asked. "Yes." The boy walked over to his bed and pulled the red curtains around him. A ginger haired boy held out his hand for anyone to shake and said happily "I'm Rufus Lawrence." Albus shook the boys hand and said, "I think I'm going to bed now." He walked over to the bed and pulled the curtains. He quickly changed into his pyjamas and lay in the bed. He heard a crackle from under the pillow. Lifting up the pillow he found a letter. It read,

_**Dear Albus Severus Potter,**_

_**I picked this bed because I thought I might mean something to you.I know you have a strong relationship with your father. 21 years ago this was your father's bed. Now it is yours. You may be wondering why I didn't give it to James. Well, he has a better relationship with your mother, doesn't he. You probably found this extremely strange. A letter from the headmistress. I hope you enjoy Hogwarts and all it has to offer.**_

_**Good Night,**_

_**Proffesor McGonagall**_

Albus smiled and looked at the letter and read it over a few times. He tucked it in a drawer already filled with his socks and curled up underneath the covers. "Goodnight Mum, Goodnight Dad." He muttered and smiled.

(I think their relationship could be like Grandmother and Grandson. I know how awkward that seems but you know )

I hope you liked this special. It's my thoughts on why I wrote this. Not many but you know, I thought it would be interesting to see what you think of my decisions.

Thank You J.K Rowling for your genius idea. Without this story my life would be different.


End file.
